Oh My Goddess
by lovexmylime
Summary: Its been 20 years since Edward left. Bella and her new 'sister' Anna are officially goddess' now. When they come back to Forks to solve a little problem they run into the Cullens. BxE R&R! Contains Magic. All Stephanie Meyers. OOC & ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Oh My Goddess Chapter 1 – Awakening

* * *

**A/N I do not own Twilight, some dates and ages are made up.**

**Some parts are made up by me and are not part of the Twilight Series.**

_Flashback_

_Edward had left me. He didn't want me, I wasn't good enough._

_I better get out of here though, think about Charlie._

_Oh no, I'm lost, what am I going to do, I could just lay here and die._

_Then I heard a male voice, "Hello Bella, stay still and let me help you."  
I felt a warm and tingly feeling come over my body, I felt all my sadness and anger was away._

_My scratches and cuts were healing._

_I turned my head to look at the guy healing me._

_OMG! He was gorgeous, a vampire no doubt. Then he flashed me a smile._

_The smile was warm and I couldn't help, but smile back at him._

_He looked about 30 maybe, he had dark brown hair, and his brown eyes added to my curiosity._

"_As I was saying, Bella, my name is Joseph, call me Joe."_

_Wow, another person who didn't like their given name, he continued._

"_I am part of the Goddess Protection Group (GPG), and you my dear are a Goddess."  
I grimaced, "Is that a pick up line because it's really cheesy." He just let out a light and airy laugh._

"_No, I am serious here, you are destined to be a goddess, you will come with me and when you choose, you will be changed into a vampire, but you will not be any ordinary vampire you will be one of the select few known as the goddesses. And by select few I mean one of two. Your new 'sister' Anna is being found right now. You two will have powers unimaginable and its our job to keep you safe until you acquire those powers."  
I bet I looked like a dead fish with my mouth hanging open. "You're kidding right, I'm just a plain Jane girl."_

"_No my dear, you are a goddess, but I will explain more later, just hop onto my back and we will get going."_

_I just hopped onto Joe's back and we left._

_End of Flashback_

That was how I was found.  
It has been almost a year and I have met my 'sister' Anna-Marie, I just call her Anna.

We have become so close together and we have decided that now we a ready to be changed.

They told us all about what we are and will become.

It will be out mission to protect the world and keep it's peace, especially now.

The world has gone into chaos, World War 4 has started and Mythical Creatures are more protective and hostile then ever.

And by mythical creatures I mean Witches, Fairies, Vampires, Were-Wolves, Giants, and Maties.

Maties are humans who after so much contact with mythical creatures have become supernatural themselves.

Joe is a Maties because his wife, Jennifer, is a vampire.

Tomorrow me and Anna are going to be changed.

I will be known as Bella Regal Goddess, and Anna as Anna Regal Goddess.

All those part of the GPG have the middle and last names of Regal Goddess.

I'm so excited, but then memories of _him_ always come back and attack me.

Ill be on the floor sobbing, but Anna will be there right next to me.

Anna has the same birthday as me so we are both 19.

We are both getting tired so Anna and I are going to bed right now, the darkness comes over us and fall into an anxious sleep.

_The next day_

When we woke up there were two large trays full of food for us.

I gobbled mines up, but Anna being prim and proper as she was took small and delicate bites.

That was another reason why I adored and loved her.

She looked like princess and acted the part too.

I waited for her to finish and after eating half she looked up signaling she was done.

We both got up and changed into a pair of sweats to go on our morning routines.

I was not at all clumsy anymore, each morning we both got up and ran 10 miles for stamina.

Then we go to the castle gym.

Yes we lived in a castle, a beautiful one at that.

It was very modern though, no towers or tapestries.

Anyway we usually spent an hour in the gym then we went to our studies.

By the end of the year we had grown psychically, mentally, and spiritually.

Today we didn't have lessons since we would be changed at 2pm.

They had wanted us to save our energy and not be won out already.

Before I knew it we had both eaten lunch and we were heading towards the changing room.

Now this wasn't like a locker changing room where you just change clothes.

This was the mythical creatures changing room.

They would take pure essence of a magical creature and fill the room with it.

We would be lowered in slowly and the changed wouldn't hurt.

This wouldn't change the mythical creature you ended up being, it just hurt less.

For us they would put Vampire, Fairy, Witch, and Maties essence in there.

We would be transformed into goddesses.

Vampire strength, immortality, and speed would be ours.

Fairy essence gave us elemental powers such as earth, sky, fire, etc.

Witch essence gave us magical powers, such as flying, and doing spells.

Most importantly Maties essence allowed us to acquire all these essence without something going wrong.

It would only make us two goddesses because we are believed to have the potential to hold all this power, while anyone else would just be blown away.

We walked into the loading chamber.

I looked at Anna nervously, only to see her playing with her hair, something she did when she was nervous.

"Anna, we'll be okay, more than okay, we'll be goddesses."  
She gave a nervous laugh and a nod saying she understood.

I gave her a hug, we would be alright we be powerful.

The loading dock lowered and we were engulfed by a scent so sweet and nice it would put Edward's to shame.

We could feel it coursing through our veins making us feel empty, but happy and powerful at the same time.

After what seemed like an hour we were let out.

No fair, I would have wanted to stay in there for a while longer, but they told me we have been in there for an entire week.

Then they told us to look at ourselves in the mirror.

We turned around and saw angelic versions of ourselves.

Was this angel really me?

I could never be this beautiful, but I was. And that was what scared me.

I had silky and wavy brown hair with tints of blue highlights.

My face was still a heart shape, but everything was carved out perfectly.

I had golden eyes now, they glowed, but not abnormally.

What surprised me the most was that we had fairy wings, except ours were human sized since fairies were only a few inches tall.

Then Jo snapped me out of my trance and told us to careful, we could make any average human fall in love with us at a glance, and will them to do whatever we wanted, not on purpose of course.

Amazing, but it wasn't humans I wanted, would we have the same effect on vampires?

Then me and Anna waited for the biggest surprises yet, we turned around to look at each other.

She was gorgeous, her hair which was originally whitish blond, was now white with a tint of red which looked almost surreal.

Her wings were like mines except hers had red veins and mines were silvery blue.

We looked at each other and smiled, then I ran towards her to give her big hug.

We had finally been turned into goddesses.

Anna the goddess of the sun and day.

And I the goddess of moon, stars, and night.

**20 Years Later...**

It has been 20 years and me and Anna have learned to control our powers.

We stopped World War 4 and 5 without even having to lift a finger.

The mythical creatures problem had been solved, but it returning, and harder.

Vampires and Werewolves were at war.

And Fairies and Giants were arguing.

We had just settles the Fairies and Giants conflict, but a bigger one awaited us.

The werewolves and vampires believe they were mortal enemies, but we had to prove they weren't.

We would go to Forks, Washington.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go? You mostly handled the Giants and Fairies, I can do this."  
"No Anna, it's okay, this war is huge and I wonder why we weren't sent earlier on the Job but we can't change the past without screwing up the future, so let's just go."

"Okay, but if you want to back out any time I'll take over for you."  
I was so glad I had Anna, she was always there for me. I don't know what I would do without her.

We currently resided in the Bahamas so we would take a non-stop flight to Forks.

Jo contemplated using a private jet, but they were all already in use so we took the public airlines.

This was going to be a hassle.

Men would be staring and women would be glaring.  
What a joy, I loved having control over complete strangers, yeah right.

* * *

**A/N So what do you guys think? I'm not completely sure, but I'll continue and see where it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Goddess Chapter 2 – Plane Hassle

* * *

**A/N I'll try to update everyday but don't count on it, I'm busy with homework and essays.**

When we got to the airport, we retracted our wings and bid our goodbyes.**  
**

I was right, when we got to the airport everyone was staring.

Doing our best to ignore them we just kept walking.

Some basketball players, probably traveling for a school or game were brave enough to walk up.

They were brave, but over-confident "Hey babe, where are you from?"

He was probably the hottest, but nothing compared to Edward's beauty, but I mine as well milk this as far as I can.

"Well hot stuff I would tell you, but these bags are so, so heavy."  
He grinned "I'll carry them for you. Where's your gate?"

I thought for a second, we still had a few hours so mine as well play with him.

"OMG, I don't want to be trouble, but it's gate F11."  
F11 was all the way across the airport, we were just getting through the check points.

"Oh no problem ladies, here hand them over."  
Bad move, our bags had a lot in them, since we would have no trouble carrying them they were at least ten pounds.

And just as I thought, when he picked them up, well let's say when he_tried_ to pick them up, he couldn't.

All the team members gave it a try saying he was a wimp.

When none of them could carry them they worked together to pick each of our bags up.

It took us an hour to get there considering they needed quite a few rests.

I mean it wasn't that heavy was it, well we did have more strength than anything, including vampires & giants.

When we got there we flashed them dazzling smiles which left them stumbling off.

I heard Anna try to stifle a laugh "Did you see that? The bags weren't heavy at all."  
I just rolled my eyes "Anna, they're just humans we have 30 times there strength, no laughing."  
I caught myself before I gave a chuckle "But I'm still surprised they even made it here."  
And with that we were both sitting down laughing so hard we had to hold our sides.

We decided to go to our actual gate now which was only A3.

If I was human I would have dreaded the walk, but since I was a goddess it seemed like a stroll in the park.

When we got there Anna wanted to go shopping even though she already bought a ton of stuff on our way here.

So without even putting up a fight I went along with her.

We went to the duty-free designer stores.

Whenever there were guys at the counter they offered us their discounts.

We just ignored them and paid the full cost with cash.

If there were old ladies they treated us kindly, thinking we were rich.

And the young teens were hilarious.

They would glare and do everything as slowly as they could.

We had to try really hard not to laugh whenever this happened.

We were currently at Gucci, and the cashier looked around our 'age'.

We both decided on a few purses coming to a total of 6000$.

The cashiers, who name was 'LizE', rang us up.

We gave her our credit cards and she told us they weren't working, yeah right.

So we just gave her 6000$ in cash, she just looked at me staring as I pulled it out of my back pocket.

We gave her a dazzling smile and took our purchases, throughly exhausted.

At the gate we only had to wait a few minutes before they called us up to board specially.

If we ever got on with everyone else or even just first class, old man would find a way to touch us.

And ladies would try to trip us or step on our feet, which would probably hurt theirs more than ours.

When we sat down we fell 'asleep' when a few guys our age sat down next to us.

I knew theses weren't their seats because when we bought our tickets we bought the entire 1st row.

So Anna could sit on one side and I on the other.

"Hey there babes, I believe we've met before."  
"Um excuse me, I don't know you."

He showed a fake show of hurt on his face "Don't you remember, we helped you carry your heavy luggage to gate F11."

He paused for a bit to laugh then continued "But it looks like you are from gate A3, fiesty, just the way I like

'em."  
Ew. Could this guys be any grosser, and jeez this wasn't even his seat, he just kept talking.

"It looks like we are sitting next to each other, what a surprise."  
I gave him a glare and called the flight attendant over for help.

He gave me a quizzical look, what? This wasn't even your seat.

Then a lady about 40 maybe came over to help "Can I help you?"

"Yes you may, I'm sure this isn't his seat, would you kindly check and escort him away?"  
She checked and gave back reassuring me that wasn't his seat.

He got up gave me what was supposed to be a seductive look and muttered a "feisty hot" before he left.

When he left Anna just let out light, melodic laughs which brought us so much attention she had to put her hand in her mouth to stop laughing.

I snapped "Anna, it is NOT funny! Stop laughing!"  
I couldn't quite hear her with her hand in her mouth, it sounded like a 'Rorry'.

Ugh, I just turned away to 'sleep' again.

Apparently ten hours had passed since I shut down, which was sleep for me.

Since the seat belt sign was off I got up to get my stuff from the overhead bin.

I took out my sidekick, Video i Pod, laptop, and a few DVD's.

The shows the airlines provided weren't very interesting, so I always brought my own.

I watched a DVD, then listened to some music, I got bored really quickly so I got out my sidekick to play a few games I had bought, which was actually almost 30, I wouldn't get bored easily.

When we landed we had to go through immigration, which went by quickly because the guy check desks were trying to get to us next.

Unfortunately for them we got a old lady.

She obviously was half asleep as she forgot to take our picture and a fingerprint.

We waited for our luggage, and boy did we have a lot.

In total we had about seven large suitcases.

After we got all of it we walked outside where our limo was waiting.

It dropped us off on the outskirts of Forks.

We paid the the chauffeur, and he drove off quickly without ever seeing our faces.

Instead of driving we used our powers to get us to our new home, along with out luggage.

Anna sent out some sunlight and me some water, add a dash of magic you get a strong and stable rainbow transporter.

And we forgot, somewhere in our lessons, our teacher told us we would be able to control water and fire.

I had received water, or a liquidly moisture, and Anna fire or a type of heat.

We were so high up that no body would see anything but a rainbow, which was not really uncommon in Forks.

After thirty minutes we landed in an empty two acre lot filled with a large mansion.

We put our stuff on the porch and started renovating the house.

Since we were only two people and Joe would come later with his wife, we only need three rooms.

We broke down quite a few walls to make larger rooms.

Anna had majored in Architecture and Structure before so she knew where to knock and where not to.

It had been about 12 hours since we started and we just finished.

We put our stuff in our designated rooms ad went to go buy home furnishings.

I put some clouds over Forks, so we could go looking through outdoor boutiques.

Anna filled her room with vintage designs and lots of lace.

I chose a more modern look and got straight cut items or smooth and contemporary designed and colored.

My new room reminded me of Edward which made me lay there clutching my hurting sides.

Would he be here, I didn't know. I left my body to search the town.

I could 'leave' my body in spirit and travel anywhere I wanted quickly.

After searching the whole town I was satisfied he and his family wasn't here I checked the future just to be sure.

And, yes I could see the future, vaguely though. I saw tidbits here and there, mostly focused on mythical creatures.

Anna and I had almost every power known to man and mythical creatures.

We were probably invincible, yes we had invisibility too.

The coolest thing was Anna and me could repel any powers sent directly to our brains or minds.

If we needed protection against physical attacks we just created a force field that pushed anything inside it other than stuff I wanted there outwards.

So I was just browsing through the future when I saw them.

They were at their house, they had put their stuff down and went out to hunt.

They would be coming in exactly 7 days.

We would be able to settle this war in a week right?

* * *

**A/N Don't worry Edward will come into the picture soon, so will that stupid Jacob. No offense to Jake lovers, I just don't like him. Don't worry everything will turn out alright. I will maybe update tomorrow. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My Goddess Chapter 3 – Revealing of the Powers

* * *

**A/N This is mostly them practicing their powers, I plan on adding 2 or 3 more chapters then finishing with at least 10,000 words. Hope you enjoy this chapter, any suggestions tell me.**

Today would be us practicing our powers all out.

I would be using my wings, water control skills, and other small details.

I would finish with a race against Anna, I would practice extra hard to beat her.

After I opened my wings, I checked to make sure they were fully open, check.

Using as much magical strength as I could I focused on the wings flapping.

Wings were a new skill for us and we loved them, but they were very tiring.

Flap, flap, flap, I was starting slow and steady. And I slowly sped up, until it flap, after flap, after flap.

I felt my feet leave the ground, and I moved forward.

Flying was exhilarating, the wind flying through your hair, and the feeling of the wind.

After an hour of gentle floating and flying I dropped back down, slowly.

My feet weren't accustomed to the ground so I stumbled for a bit, then I righted myself.

Water skills were next, if I could think of a move using water I could use it.

I would try a water bullet focused on my hand.

Drawing all the moisture around me into my hand was always a hard task, I had to be careful not to take it out of my own body.

There was a ball of water the size of a baseball, I sent force surging through my hand.

Before I knew it the water had gone shooting forward and through a couple of trees.

Feeling the moisture evaporating in the air I went in search for a lake.

That's when I stumbled onto the meadow.

A few seconds later I was on the ground crying, reminiscing on my memories with Edward.

Did he still love me? Would I finally be good enough for him?

These and plenty other questions surged through my head, and I was crying again.

Considering I could control water you would think I could hold me tears in, but they were something I was grateful for.

I wiped my eyes and got up slowly, dipping myself into the water.

Quickly my clothes dissolved and I was wearing a flowing dress without straps.

If I ever soaked in water this what happened.

I didn't need showers of baths because I could use the moisture in the air to wash myself slowly.

Now I was hovering ever the lake on a fountain of water.

If someone were to stumble across me, they would think I was a goddess, which technically I was.

Some may have thought of me as an angel for my dress was a glowing and sparkling white.

My hair was out of it's pony tail and was flapping around my face wildly.

I got higher and higher until I could touch the top of a tree.

Pushing my hand out I gathered moisture in there and blasted it over the trees.

It looked like it had gone a few miles, and that was just using a tinkling of power.

The power water gave me was enormous.

All the organisms and life energy was transferred and amplified to me.

This is how Anna felt when she touch tremendous heat of fire.

I could just imagine her on the sun, then she would be truly invincible.

The power drawn from the sun would give her enough to control the whole solar system.

It was good she didn't know how to get there, anyone with this much potential power would go crazy.

I saw the sun lowering and I made the water shoot I was sitting on lower. It would be time for the race.

Not having exactly practiced I wasn't sure if I would win, but soaking as much moisture as I could I stepped out of the lake and went to the house.

Anna was already there sitting on a chair her hair on fire, literally.

"Hey Anna got enough sun light soaked up?"

She nodded and got up, gave me a confident grin and told me we would start at exactly 8:00pm.

That meant I had an hour to prepare.

We would go from our house to the meadow/lake and back.

Since I could draw power from the lake we made a small fire near it for Anna.

I decided to fly from the house to the lake, then use the water to shoot me back to the house creating a skillful rainbow.

These races weren't just speed, we had to make our course look beautiful.

There would be speed points, style points, and accuracy points.

Accuracy points were how well we used our powers to finish.

I got changed into a pair of really short sweat shorts, and a tank top.

After I got changed I just waited on the porch for Anna watching the sun set.

And 7:55pm she stepped onto the porch.

After some warm up and stretches the race started, 3... 2... 1... GO!

We were off. My wings were spread out and I was flapping as fast as I could.

I didn't dare look at her. For no matter if I was ahead or behind, taking a second to look would make me lose for sure.

I reached the lake in under a minute. I took a deep soak and shot myself.

Pushing the water against my feet which pushed me forward horizontally. It took me less than half a minute to get back.

I got there a second before Anna, literally.

I was guessing she had flown the used the fire, but since water was everywhere in the sky it made it easier for me.

We ended the game and got into the showers, soaked with sweat.

At 8:30 we went out to hunt and got back at 9:30.

We we got home after hunting, we both went to 'sleep', more like shut down.

I was dreading sleep though.

I was sure I would dream of Edward, and I would want to meet him more than anything else.

Only time would tell what happened.

My bed was really nice, all fluffy and soft.

I felt the blackness taking over and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Bella's Dream**

_I heard a familiar velvet scream._

"_Ahhhhhhhh!"_

"_Edward, DONT! Don't you dare hurt him, it's not his fault."  
"But Bella, he attacked you and he almost hurt you."  
I could see my face covered with tears and blood._

_Edward was standing there with all he greek god looks, he __face__ softened from a scowl to a frown._

_Before I could tell him to wait he had run off, leaving me there crying and covered in blood._

**End of Dream**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_I had woken up, what was that dream, I was a goddess there was no way I could get that hurt, could I?_

Then Anna was by my side asking me what was wrong?

I just shook my head and told her I was dreaming of the day that Edward left.

That dream happened a lot, and left me to wake up crying or screaming no.

She gave me a sympathetic look and told me to get dressed and ready.

Today we were going to meet the werewolves.

Maybe they would see us 'bloodsuckers' weren't as bad as they though.

I put on a tight tee-shirt, dark red, that revealed part of my stomach. a pair of dark skinny jeans with some UGGS.

Strolling out of the house and into my rented Audi 16A I drove off to La Push right behind Anna.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? I know this chapter was boring, review on how you want Jacob to react after seeing her again. Had he ever moved on? Enjoy, Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh My Goddess Chapter4 – La Push, Push, Push It

* * *

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, I should be able to update everyday for winter break unless I go shopping, pshh! Btw the cars aren't real, its 20 years into the future.**

I loved my Audi, with the top down I could feel the wind blowing through my hair.

Anna was on her motorcycle, her hair flowing out of her helmet.

I had to wear sunglasses because if we were seen people might crash or stare.

Rushing down the freeway 50 miles over the speed limit we made it there in five minutes.

We parked right outside of the border.

As expected a bunch of were wolves came over to tell us to go.

"Go, this isn't your land _bloodsuckers_,"

Anna let out a wind chime laugh and the other two werewolves just stared with drool literally coming out of their mouths.

"Anna, shh, they're drooling!"

Still the leader seemed unphased by Anna's laugh, weird, now he was growling.

"Leave, now, or we will have to tear you apart, _freaks!_"

I had to cross the border, and if they tried to hurt me Anna would attack, I'd try to talk.

"So, sorry, but we have to talk to the pack leader." I flashed a dazzling smile.

He phased into a werewolf growling louder.

We had no choice, if this happened we knew what we would do.

Anna nodded at me, realizing that we had to act now.

She stared at the sun and I stared at the ocean.

Then in a few seconds we flew upwards.

Behind Anna there was a trail of sparkles, same with me.

The werewolves chases under us, going so _slowly_.

We just went faster, this used no effort, what slow creatures.

We landed in front of Jacobs house.

I knocked on the door, and a little boy answered the door.

He growled, wow he was only about 12 maybe and he could smell me.

Anna took off her helmet, "Can we speak to Jacob Black?"

He gawked and motioned for us to come in.

"Roy, who's at the door? Is it Sam?"

That voice, a womans voice.

I felt pain coming out of my dead heart.

Anna knew what was happening and sent calm waves over to me, "Thanks, Anna."  
She nodded and we went into the kitchen.

There at the table was a woman around 25 maybe and him.

Jacob was playing cards with her, he looked about 30, my Jacob.

I coughed and then he smelt us.

He growled then looked up, everything in slow motion.

Once he saw Anna he got up.

She opened her wings and flew out of the house knowing I would want to talk to him alone.

He couldn't see me until she left because I was behind her.

Once he saw me he looked frightened, "W-Who, are you?"  
That hurt, he couldn't recognize me?  
I took my sunglasses off and gave a small chuckle "What you don't remember me?"  
Then recognition flashed across his face "Bella, is that really you?"  
"Yeah it is Jake. I really need to talk to you."  
He told me to sit down, "So talk Bella."  
"First that girl who just flew out, is my 'sister' Anna."  
He nodded.

"Second we are not full vampires."  
At that the lady gasped, obviously realizing why her son and husband were so hostile to us.

Jacob saw me staring and introduced us "Bella, this is Amy, she's my wife, I imprinted on her a few years after you left, she was about 7 so I had to wait for her. And this is my son, Roy, he's 11 right now."  
I gave him a dazzling smile which obviously left him stunned, "pleased to meet you."  
"Anyway, as I was saying, Anna and I are part Vampire, Fairy, Giant, Witch, Maties, and maybe some werewolf."  
He looked confused "Whats a Maties, and how are you all of these different creatures?"

"Well Anna and I are Goddesses, and all of the essence was put into us in a changing chamber."  
He just made a big 'O' before continuing "Well why are you here then?"

I told him about our jobs, handling wars. When I got to the part about settling the vampire and werewolf war he just growled an impossible out.

"JAKE! You never know what could happen, but we need a werewolf be the link."  
"Never, Bella I love you and all, but I will not be the link!"

"But, Jake, please!"

"No Bella, a no is a no."

Then the three werewolves from the border came in.

"Jake be careful, they're dangerous! They can fly and stuff!"

Then they saw my face.

I made them leave using my powers.

"Bella, what'd you do to them, why did they just leave?"

"Oh I just used my powers to control them and tell them to wait outside."  
"You have powers? As in more than one?"  
"Yeah Jake I have a lot. A few hundreds probably. I don't even know all my powers."

He gave me another big 'O'.  
"Now Jake, I'm going to go and come back tomorrow. Just think about it."  
"Okay fine Bella, I'll think about it."

When I left I could hear Amy yelling at him.

Asking him if he loved her and much as me.

I felt so guilty, I had hoped he would move on and he did.

He had a happy family and a son!

Then I came and ruined all of it, I'm so terrible.

I hopped into my Audi and drove home.

Ignoring Anna's thoughts would be hard since it was always so quiet.

She would probably be swarming with questions, that I could not answer.

I just knew that I couldn't talk about it, then I had another vision.

**Bella's Vision**

"Alice why do you want to go back a few days earlier?"

I knew that velvet voice, the one that had lured me in one too many times.

"I dunno, I just feel like it I guess."  
No doubt Alice had seen a vision about someone visiting their house.

Since she can't see me she probably just saw two blurs searching their house.

**End of Vision**

They would be coming tomorrow. And then I would have no choice, but to face them.

My head started pounding.

How would I handle seeing him again?  
I could not do this. What if he didn't want me?  
All these questions and more overflowed my brain.

Then I felt the comforting blanket of sleep wrap over me.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Oh god no! Today was the day the Cullens were coming back.

They would be at their house in a few hours.

After such a long flight they will probably go hunting and catch our scent.

Then a few hours later they'll be at our doorsteps.

I had seven hours to get ready.

"ANNA! ANNA! ANNA!"

I had forgotten to tell her yesterday, so after she found out she got mad then forgave me.

She said she would be there for me no matter what.

Maybe the Cullen's would change their mind at the last minute, or maybe not.

* * *

**A/N OMG, its only 1200, its so short. So sorry. I'm kind of in the middle of a family reunion. I g2g. More tomorrow. Toodles1**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh My Goddess Chapter 5 – Family Reunion Time

* * *

**(A/N Sorry for lack of update, I'm not really sure where to lead the story now, so any suggestions pm me anytime. I'll give you due credit of course. Enjoy this chapter!)**

"Anna!"

"What's up?"

"The Cullen's are coming earlier."

"How much earlier?" She was now eying me warily.

"Um, today.."

"TODAY! Bella are you KIDDING me?!?!?!"

Oh god, was she that mad? "No, no jokes here." I wasn't good at lightening moods.  
"OMG Bella I can sense they are going to visit us, then OMG they're going to see you!"

"I know, I have no clue what to say to them, especially _him_, I'm scared!"

She calmed down after a few minutes of profanities.

"Okay then we'll have to make a plan. The question is do you still love him Bella?"

"Yes, I never stopped, he was my everything and probably still is."  
"Well I already know he'll take you back."  
"You don't know that. He's the one who left me because he had a reason."

"I told you a million times already. It was to keep _you_ safe! He does love you!"

"But, ANNA!"

"But Anna what? NO BUTS! You will say hi and tell him you still love him and that you're willing to take him back!"

"What if he doesn't want me now? He could have gotten over me and found someone else!"

"Well we'll just have to see, we have half an hour before they get here. Now go get ready!"

"Okay, fine, I'm going!"

I was already walking upstairs when she shouted a "remember to look sexy!"

Oh god, this was going to be quite some day.

We spent the next half hour trying to make ourselves look at least half-decent.

I put on a dress and a pair of short shorts underneath, no doubt we'd be using those powers today.

I managed to make myself look half decent.

I curled my hair so it was wavier than usual.

After grabbing our purses and keys we drove to their house.

We got there in less then 10 minutes.

Before we even reached the door it was flung open by a flustered Alice.

Not being able to see us must have made her impatient.

When she saw us she just stopped, seconds later the whole Cullen household had gathered behind her except for Edward of course.

They all just stood there like gaping fish.

"Well if you guys are done impersonating dead fish can you come and say hi?"  
My voice was light with a tint of sarcasm, I couldn't help but be mildly annoyed.

"OMG! BELLA IS THAT YOU!"  
Of course Alice was the first to talk, she ran over and gave me hugs and kisses.

"Yea, it is. And this is Anna-Marie my 'sister'. Call her Anna."

Anna had been standing off to the side until I introduced her.

Every bodies gaze shifted over too her while she gave a shy wave.

"Hi there, you don't need to introduce yourselves I already know who you all are."  
"Yeah they're all here except for Edward. Speaking of him where is he?"  
By now they had recovered from the shock and Emmett was engulfing me in a tight hug.

When he let go I gave him a tighter hug that left him gasping for breath.

Everyone was laughing at this, no one had expected me to be stronger than Emmett.

"Well let's not be rude. Alice go call Edward done and Bella, Anna, please come in."

When we walked in Carlisle was just itching to find out what happened to me after they left.

"Well you see after you left I was lost in the forest and Jo-"  
"Whose Jo?"  
"Oh, he's our caretaker. He's one of those humans that has become Maties. Anyway he found me and his wife found Anna at the same time. He told us that he was part of the Goddess Protection Group, GPG-"  
"What did they want with you?"

"I was just getting to that. Anna and I are the only two goddesses in the world how exciting is that?"

Now Esme was confused "You're a goddess? How?"

"Well it is legend that there are two humans that can withstand the essence of all mythical creatures transforming them into goddesses. And that legend's come true."  
Right after I said this Alice came bounding down.

"Bella I suppose you'll have to go yourself. He won't believe me, your stubbornness has rubbed off on him."  
She took a seat on top of Jasper and I told Anna to finish the story.

I took a deep unneeded breath and walked upstairs.

Once I reached Edward's room I knocked on the door.

"ALICE GO AWAY! BELLA IS DEAD!"

I opened he door and walked in. "I am so not dead!"  
He was sitting on the couch facing the wall.

When he heard my voice he turned around slowly.

He was still as gorgeous as ever. Only his face was now filled with sadness and confusion.

After a few silent minutes he let out a sigh "Great, now I'm hallucinating!"

I let out a laugh that filled his eyes with lust.

"No, you aren't hallucinating and I'll prove it to you."

I walked over to him slowly and starting kissing him, slowly than more aggressively.

When I pulled away he looked disappointed "Now do you believe me?"

He gave a nod and picked me up.

He walked me over to the bed he now had.

After placing me down he starting kissing me again.

After what seemed like hours he paused.

No doubt Carlisle was giving him the full story right now.

He looked over at me, "You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen."  
He paused then continued.

"I am the stupidest vampire ever. I still love you Bella, I always have and never stopped. Im sorry for leaving. Will you ever forgive me?"  
After giving me smothering black eyes I gave him the answer he wanted.

"I think I forgave you a long time ago."  
He looked at me with such passion it left my breathing ragged.

"There's one thing though."  
Then he looked scared and wary "What is it?"  
"Oh don't look scared its a good thing. I can still blush, cry, and sleep!! HOW COOL IS THAT?"

He just laughed "I would have missed the blushing."  
Then he pulled me into a hug. We just sat there kissing and hugging until I remembered Anna.

"OMG! YOU HAVENT MET MY SISTER!"  
I pulled him downstairs.

When we got down Alice, Anna, and Rosalie were talking about a shopping trip and the guys were just sitting there watching TV.

After they all realized we were standing there we had their undivided attention.

Everyone looked happy to see Edwards arm around my waist signaling to them that I had forgiven him.

Still Anna looked ecstatic. She knew just how much pain I had gone through missing and thinking about him.

Esme asked if she could take a picture of everyone.

She called it a semi reunion. Anna looked nervous when she asked if she should take the picture for us.

Esme being the loving mother she is insisted Anna join the picture and she put the camera on auto timer.

We all gathered on the porch while the sun made our skin shine.

When the pictures were taken I could see Esme's disappointed face.

"The pictures won't show you and Anna."  
Oh of course, we would not show up in picture for many have tried to capture our 'beauty'.

I told them it was okay and we could hire a painter.

When we sat back down we told them our powers.

Carlisle was intrigued "I have definitely heard of this legend but thought of it as nonsense still can I ask for a demonstration of your powers.

I looked at Edward who gave me an encouraging nod.

Then Anna who looked excited.

After having a silent conversation in our minds we stood up and walked outside.

We started with a rainbow which got a round of applause.

"Esme, would you mind if we got a tub filled with water or started a small fire?"  
"Well just don't ruin my garden and I'm fine."  
A few minutes later everything was setup.

Anna walked into the fire and you could hear everyone gasp.

She shot up into the sky sending fireworks everywhere and she transformed.

She performed all types of tricks before she calmed down and floated back to the ground.

Now it was my turn.

I touched the water with my pinky-finger and my whole body started transforming.

I flew up high into the sky and made it rain pretty rainbows.

I was naturally a little more powerful than Anna though because water was everywhere in the air.

Just not concentrated enough for a transformation.

When I came back down everyone looked astounded by our performance.

"We use our transformations to stop human wars and maybe some mythical creatures wars."  
Now Edward was fuming "Your JOB is to stop WARS!?!?!?!"  
I cringed back and he immediately looked sorry.

"I'm sorry Bella. But aren't wars a little bit dangerous?"  
Me and Anna started cracking up.

"No we just fly above our create treaties."

Now Carlisle probably had a good idea of why we came.

"Bella, you guys aren't here by any chance to stop the werewolf and vampire war are you?"  
"Why yes Carlisle we are."  
Edward growled out an impossible which made me crack up again.

"What's so funny Bella?"  
He was thoroughly confused now.

"Oh it's just that you and Jake had the same reaction."  
Uh oh.  
"YOU WENT TO SEE THAT DOG ALREADY!?!?!?"

* * *

**(A/N So how do you like it? It's a little bit longer and I hope you enjoyed it. -Micalla)**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh My Goddess Chapter 5 – GROUCHY?

* * *

**(A/N Okay so this story is kind of dead and I don't know exactly what to do with it, so if anyone wants it PM me.)**

I was shocked by his response, but my mouth turned up into a small grin.

"Edward you're not jealous are you?"

He looked a little embarrassed, "NO, of course not. Why would I be jealous? I was just worried for your safety."

My face fell, but I quickly changed it into an angry sarcastic smile. "Oh well if you would like to know I'm able to take care of myself. We already covered this, IM A GODDESS NOW!"

I was practically screaming then I turned around to see his family looking impassive and Anna was just plain worried.

I changed direction so quickly I could've gotten whiplash, I stomped out of their house.

I sensed his footsteps behind me and took off to get away; Anna could take my car back for me.

Why was I being so dramatic, if I hadn't known better I would've mistaken myself for Lauren and Jessica.

Something was coming, whenever something bad was about to happen I always got grouchy.

Still, he would have to get used to not being my protector I mean I survived when he left me, and that's saying something.

Before I knew it I ended up in the meadow, our meadow.

I looked around to see if anyone was there, of course not.

I lay down on the luscious grass, undisturbed by shopping malls, humans, or bulldozers.

My head started shutting down, oh god not this again, please no… then I blacked out.

I didn't know how long I had been out this time.

My eyelids fluttered open to take in my surroundings, a small room painted a light shade of yellow.

"Where am I?"

"Oh Bella, you're awake? Finally, I was starting to think you died!" Where am I and why was Anna here with me?

"Anna, where are we? And how long have I been out?"

"Well you've been out for a few days now. Edward was beating himself up until I explained to him that you were just 'sleeping'."  
"Okay, now tell me where AM I?!"

She flinched and I immediately felt bad, "Sorry, but I think something's coming. I mean did you see how I lashed out on Edward?"  
Her face showed a small smile, "Well we're at the Cullen's house and you're right I feel it too."

I was about to ask her to see into the future with me, but someone knocked on our door.

"It's open, come in!"

Edward popped his head in too make sure we were fine with him entering.

His face showed worry, hurt, concern, and many other emotions.

"Anna, do you mind if I talk to Edward alone?"

"Sure," she got up and brushed pass Edward and closed the door.

"Edward, would you like to have a seat?" I motioned to the space on the bed Anna had just left.

"Okay," he walked over and sat down cross legged.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I lashed out on you. I get all grouchy when something terrible is going to happen-"  
He silenced me by putting his finger over my mouth, "It's okay love, I thought you were still mad. But you have every right to have yelled at me. I deserve it so much-"

This time I silenced him, I couldn't take him always blaming himself, "Edward its okay."

We sat their together and lowered our arms at the same time.

I leaned into him and he pushed us both back down onto the bed.

This would have been the perfect moment, laying here with Edward next to me.

If only that looming bad sense would go away.

"Love, want to talk about what you're currently thinking? It kills me not being able to go into your thoughts."

"It's just that bad sense I was telling you about earlier. I think something horrible is coming."  
He started to look concerned "It's probably just me being paranoid though, let's not think about it."

I had to lie, I hated seeing him worry, and it broke my heart to see that expression.

"So what do you want to do now?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Well if you don't mind I would really like to go talk to the rest of your family"  
"No problem, let's go downstairs to meet them."  
I was halfway down the stairs when something small attacked me, Alice.

"AHHH! Alice what are you doing? I thought you were some strange vampire, oh wait you are."  
Edward and I started cracking up, "I'm sorry Alice, couldn't resist."  
The smile reentered her face, and I pulled her into a tight hug, I missed her so, so much.

"So Bella, since I haven't seen you for so long-"Anguish passed over Edward's face so I started massaging one of his hands while Alice talked. "-I think we should go SHOPPING!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Alice you know I don't like shopping!"  
She pouted and I couldn't resist that puppy dog face and gave in.

"Fine, fine! But please don't take me to a crowded mall, I don't want too much attention."  
"YAY! Bella, you won't regret this," and she went skipping off to tell Jasper the 'good' news.

I turned to Edward and sighed, "I think I already am."

He chuckled and just pulled me down to the bottom of the stairs.

I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme, sitting on the couches talking.

When I walked in they all stopped and turned to smile at me.

Even Rosalie had a smile on her face; she probably didn't hate me as much since I was now a vampire.

I sat down on the loveseat on Edward's lap.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances that I caught.

I looked at them expectantly, "well does anyone want to tell or am I going to have to read you minds?"

They all looked surprised, "You can read our minds?" Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"Well yah, I have a bunch of other powers vampires have anyway so what were you guys talking about?"  
"Well, since there is no point in hiding it from you, Alice had a vision, and it wasn't one of the good ones."

**HAHAH! CLIFFYI know this is short, but the next chapter should be long. These take awhile for me to write with homework and all –lovexmylime.**


	7. OMG AN

A/N, Awww I'm the worst fanfictor? ever. ;( I'm sorry, but I'm serious about someone else continuing this story. I've also gotten many reviews commenting on my grammar and punctuation, which is why…. drum roll I'm going to be rewriting this story. I'll try to stick to more in character, but you have to keep in mind that Bella has gone through a large change and well that's the best excuse I can think of. I want to take this story in a different direction. Some parts were written very early in the morning at an ungodly hour (insomnia). I hate author notes and I know everyone else does too, but I just wanted to say that I'm not dead.

Oh and if you want to know what Alice's vision was, then just PM or review me.

I just don't want to spoil it all in an author's note.

Also if you want to use my story plot feel free too, but I'm asking that you credit me at least once.

If you have a story like this or will be writing one similar then contact my account and I'll post a link up here to satisfy all the readers who have been left hanging (which I deeply regret).

Oh and what do you guys think of a beta? Maybe that could help my grammar problem a tad bit.

Sorry for those who thought this was an author's note.

I'm not going to tell you I'm going to update soon, because I hate to lie. And I know that a story right now is not something that I can update regularly.

I know these are getting annoying, but please no flames it just discourages me more.

If you must know why I started these stories, it was to release some idea that I had in my head. I occasionally act these out then write them down, but none of them are that good. ;)

Oh and sorry for everything.

love, lovexmylime


End file.
